


Just Another Manic Monday, I Wish It Was Sunday (My I Don't Have To Run Day)

by lisachan



Category: Le Ferite Originali - Eleonora C. Caruso
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, implied BDSM
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Si sveglia. Ogni giorno.





	Just Another Manic Monday, I Wish It Was Sunday (My I Don't Have To Run Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Settimana 4](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week4/), Missione 2, prompt: "assistere a qualcosa di orribile". Christian è la DEFINIZIONE di questo prompt, in tutti i sensi.

Si sveglia. Ogni giorno.  
A volte non sa dov'è. Il più delle volte riesce a riconoscere il posto, con qualche difficoltà, perché ricorda di averlo già visto la sera prima. Ogni tanto è a casa. Casa è la parola con cui identifica due posti differenti. A volte casa è casa di Davide. Un posto sicuro dove la bestia dorme accucciata al suo fianco, ronfando come un gatto. A volte casa è casa sua. Casa è dov'è Julian. Dove la bestia è sveglia. Dove guarda suo fratello con gli occhi di un predatore. Dove ringhia e si agita e sbatte forte contro le pareti della gabbia - _clang clang_ \- un posto dove ha paura di se stesso.  
È confuso. Ogni giorno.  
Quando apre gli occhi sul mondo il suo primo pensiero non è mai lucido. A volte è doloroso. Spesso sono ricordi. Nel dormiveglia, il tempo presente gli sfugge, al tempo passato si ritorna più facilmente. Il suo preferito, però, è il tempo dei sogni. A volte riesce a prolungarlo anche quando ha già gli occhi aperti. Succedono cose, davanti a lui, che lui sa non essere vere. Appartengono a una dimensione differente. Il suo psichiatra continui pure a chiamarle alterazioni allucinatorie, lui sa cosa sono. Sono i sogni che colano nella realtà, goccia dopo goccia, come pioggia attraverso le fessure di un muro. La realtà li assorbe, li rende reali. Così gli capita di vedere Davide e Julian giocare a Uno seduti al tavolo della cucina. Davide vince sempre. Juli piange spesso. Gli capita di vedere Beltrami piegare il suo fratellino a novanta sopra il tavolo della cucina e prenderlo a cinghiate fino a spaccargli la pelle sulle natiche. Gli capita, più raramente, di vedere la mamma, tutta impegnata a lavare i piatti con una concentrazione tale da disegnarsi una ruga nel mezzo della fronte, come se dalla ripetizione precisa dei gesti di quella routine casalinga dipendesse la tenuta stessa dell'edificio in fiamme che è la sua vita.  
Si lava. Quasi ogni giorno.  
Non sempre. Non sempre è necessario. A volte resta in casa, lavarsi non gli serve, non gli importa di puzzare. Per chi dovrebbe pulirsi? Per chi dovrebbe essere gradevole? Juli gli ha detto, una volta, che gli piaceva il suo puzzo. Vuole vivere solo per lui. Per una persona che lo accetta anche al suo peggio. Al peggio del suo peggio. Poi pensa a Davide. Pensa a lui e allora si lava, perché ha paura che Davide veda il suo peggio, si ammazzerebbe prima di fargli vedere il peggio del suo peggio, perché Davide non è la proiezione ortogonale del suo desiderio malato, Davide è una persona viva, indipendente da sé, una persona che lo ama con tutti i se e i ma del caso, come tutti gli esseri dotati di istinto di conservazione. Davide deve essere protetto dalla sua bestia. E Christian si lava, si asciuga, si pettina, si veste come una persona normale, si presenta nella versione migliore di se stesso per continuare ad essere amato, e grazie a Dio Davide continua ad amarlo.  
Tiene Dafne fuori. Quasi sempre. Ogni volta che può.  
Dafne è una complicazione che gli pesa sull'anima, detesta ferirla e allo stesso tempo non può farne a meno. Gli è fondamentale, vitale, è parte del meccanismo. C'è un modo preciso di fare le cose. Quel modo preciso include prendere a calci il cuore di Dafne fino a vederne i lividi affiorare sotto la sua pelle diafana. Per questo non risponde al telefono, non risponde ai messaggi, a malapena risponde alle domande dirette legando una lettera all'altra di malavoglia, e poi, dopo avere lasciato il guinzaglio allungarsi a dismisura, fin quasi a perderla, fa in modo di riarrotolarlo svelto, per riportarla indietro con sorrisi di zucchero, abbracci di miele, tenerezze inaspettate che per questo sembrino molto più preziose. Dafne torna sempre. Così che lui possa rinchiuderla nuovamente nello scantinato quando i suoi occhi puri, pieni di domande e risentimento, torneranno a fare troppo male.  
Finisce da Beltrami. Il più delle volte.  
Nel suo castello di botte, menzogne e orgasmi violenti, si sente al sicuro, protetto, almeno per qualche ora. Poi, una volta sveglio, come tutte le principesse non vede l'ora di scappare dalla torre.  
Si addormenta. Ogni giorno. (Ogni giorno?)  
L'energia defluisce, la vita quotidiana lo drena. Definisce vita quotidiana una cosa che per chiunque altro sarebbe un episodio unico e straordinario da non ripetere mai più. Per lui è così. È sempre così. Qualsiasi cosa non sia al limite non vale la pena di essere affrontata. Non vale le cellule neuronali che saranno impiegate per ricordarla. Non vale il tempo perso nel renderla possibile. Vive l'eccezionale, ogni giorno, e l'eccezionale, puntualmente, lo sfianca.   
Si posa da qualche parte. Non importa dove. A volte importa, ma non sempre. Chiude gli occhi. Inspira, espira, si spegne. Nell'ultimo istante prima di perdere conoscenza si stupisce di essere ancora vivo.  
E poi. Ogni giorno. Si risveglia.


End file.
